


Time Changes Everything

by SuperMalfoy_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMalfoy_Potter/pseuds/SuperMalfoy_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is lost to the Wizarding world and it is up to the Malfoy’s and Snape to bring peace back to the world they live in. They have figured out how to make time-turners, how to grant them access to their bodies so there is only one of them on the plane of time, and how to alter events in their favor, but they need more and the only way to do that is to go back farther than a day or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256654) by [AkemiAsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiAsh/pseuds/AkemiAsh). 



Draco stood in front of the grave of their greatest hope like he did every morning; that hope was lost 17 years previous to the day. The date May 2nd, 2015. Draco stood in front of this grave every morning trying to remember a time when he was happy, truly happy, and not just faking it to make it through the day. That day happened more than 20 years ago, and he didn’t know how to get it back, but they had a plan, and he just hoped that it would work. If it did that would mean that this grave would no longer exist. Draco had the means to destroy the Dark Lord forever, he just had to go back far enough to save lives that were lost. Draco just hopes that his mission can be completed before the Dark Lord rises again in his fourth year this time around, and he thankfully had help to back him up.

Not only was Draco going back, but his mother and father were too as well as Severus, and he just hoped that the four of them with their combined knowledge of everything can complete this task and save the wizarding world. The grave he stood in front of read:

 

_Harry James Potter_

_Birth July 31, 1980_

_Death May 2, 1998_

_To the one who sacrificed everything,_

_Only to have the darkness take over._

_In the end life is everything,_

_But everything just takes what it wants anyway._

 

Weasley and Granger picked out the message on the white marble stone in front of him, and Draco felt that it paid great tribute to the life that Harry lived. Draco looked over to the stone that laid to the right of Harry’s to find Lily and James Potter’s stone, and read the quote on their stone: _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._ Draco knew that that is true but he wasn’t ready the destroy that last enemy without destroying the one that they had unleashed 20 years ago, and he was going to make sure that he destroyed it once and for all.

Draco looked to the stone that laid to the left of Harry’s, and he knew that he could no longer wait for the right time to fix the world. He had the means to do it now why not take the chance before anyone else was lost or the plan was found out. There were three stones to the left, and each one made Draco even more ambitious to move this next mission into gear.

 _  
_  The first stone to the left read:

_Ronald Bilius “Ron” Weasley_

_Birth March 1, 1980_

_Death December 25, 2005_

_To those who are ready,_

_They sacrifice what is right…_

 

The second stone to the left read:

_Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley_

_Birth September 19, 1979_

_Death December 26, 2005_

_And prevail in the time_

_They are needed…_

And the third and final stone read:

_Ginevra Molly “Ginny” Weasley_

_Birth August 11, 1981_

_Death January 1, 2006_

_And survive even after death…_

_Takes them away._

 

Draco couldn’t save them, no matter how much he tried, and in the end they all gave up hope in defeating the Dark Lord, but Draco wasn’t about to let their sacrifices destroy him. He was going to rise up from the ashes and defeat the obstacles that were now in front of him. He just hoped that he would make it to the end of it this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so i did get this idea from another Fic called I am Draco Malfoy-Potter, but i changed it and added my own ideas to it. The events before follow the entire series up until the final battle. What happens at the final battle will be explained in flashbacks by the Malfoys and Snape. i hope it will be clear by the end of the story. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's deaths will be explained as well.


End file.
